High speed printers driven by microprocessors are capable of generating huge quantities of routine office paperwork. The task is simplified by printing on long perforated sheets of paper, separable into individual forms or pages. Such sheets are normally folded into a stack having the width and depth of the individual pages and whose height is determined by the number of pages in the sheet. Handling such stacks includes storing, transporting unprinted stacks, maintaining a stack so that it can be fed into a printer, receiving printed stacks from the printers and transporting printed stacks to other work stations. Having considered long felt needs, esthetic and the aforementioned functional requirements, the knockdown mobile forms cart is offered as a contribution to the modern office.